Edlyn
by Silver Quil
Summary: The Host club is in for a huge surprise when Tamaki's cousin comes to stay. But why does Kyoya feel strangely protective of her? Kyoya/Fem!Ed Collab with CheetahLover101. Regular update date undecided.
1. Chapter 1

I want to tell Tamaki, really, I do. The rest of the house knows; the owners and staff alike. But he can't know that I'm not here simply because I want to 'see the rest of my family'. He can't know my past, what I have lost and what I have been forced to endure, for surely he would cry. I hate it when people cry. Especially when it's my fault that this all happened.

...

Edlyn awoke with a start, the alarm clock buzzing annoyingly on her bedside table. The room was still dark, the small amount of light from outside casting shadows not only around her ginormous room, but also making her golden hair and full metal prosthetics shine. With a groan, she sat up and crawled over her large bed to turn the cursed thing off. It would be another early morning to hide her past, another day of lying to her only 'close' family member. Giving a very feline like stretch, she got off her bed and headed to her conjoined bathroom. Turning the knob to the bath, she gathered the stuff she needed for after she was done bathing while the water poured noisily. Honey colored eyes looked at all the bath salt titles, and with a scowl, she chose the one with the only simple name; Lavender. She poured them into the half-full tub, - that was the problem with giant tubs, they took forever to fill- it giving the water a very light tinting of dull purple.

Grabbing the bottom of the large t-shirt that she used as a nighty, she pulled it up and over her head, throwing it carelessly on the floor. Turning the knob, -after it had _finally _finished filling- she slowly climbed in, shivering as the warm water surrounded her still sleep sensitive body. She gave a deep sigh as she sank fully, leaning against the back that had special padding so she wouldn't slip down and under the water. Ed wasn't quite sure how long she soaked, but by the time she got out her single foot and hand was wrinkly. She dried herself off, throwing the towel again somewhere on the floor. After braiding her hair, it was time to cover the automail. The skin colored covers blended at the seams, and once she added the make-up you couldn't even tell it was there.

After a few more minutes of her daily routine, she was dressed in a baggy long sleeved button up shirt and a loose pair of blue jeans. The blonde was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading a book while her legs swung around above her, humming a little song. That's how her cousin Tamaki found her.

Smiling gently, he crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Good morning sunshine, how are you feeling this morning?" she looked up at him, returning the smile albeit a little guiltily. The morning before she had lied and said she had had a bad headache, and that it was quite common for her to get them. In reality, she had woken with awful phantom pains where her right arm and left leg should be.

"I'm fine, no headache this morning; which is a good thing considering I have to study for the enrollment into Ouran." She said while showing him the cover of her book, which was actually his. Ed gave a devious smirk when his brows furrowed in confusion.

"How did you get that? It was in my bag when I was at school the other day!" he said, sounding sincerely shocked. Ed gave a shrug as she rolled onto her back, holding the math book above her head.

"You were in the living room talking to Kyo- something or other. It wasn't hard to sneak into your room and steal a book. Really, you should lock the door." Ed said nonchalantly, examining her nails. Tamaki was going to protest that he shouldn't have to lock his door in his own house, but instead he just gave a sigh, shaking his head with a small smile. Standing up and gaining Ed's attention, he crossed his arms and made a clucking noise with his tongue.

"Well I just came up here to tell you that it's time for breakfast, so come down whenever you're ready to eat." he said. The shorter of the two perked up instantly at the mention of food, she setting her- uh, _his_- book down. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed his arm and begun to drag him towards her door.

"Why didn't you just start with that? I am starving! Come on, get a move on!"

Ed almost fell on her face as she rushed into the dining room. There were people, people she didn't know. They looked to be around the same age as her, besides a blonde boy who was actually shorter than her. She stared at them. They stared back. Time to label it an official awkward silence, the only person seeming not to be effected being Tamaki as he smiled happily.

"Welcome both friends and family! It is time to do introductions of the soon to be Ouran student and the host club!" he cried out overdramatically, putting his hands to his heart.

Ed grit her teeth in annoyance, this was worse than the alarm clock! She would rather be woken by that thing every hour than to meet strangers without being told the plans. Pulling back her arm, she slugged her cousin in the arm; hard. The twins in the room gave small snickers as the short blonde went into a rant. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, COULD YOU TELL ME THINGS INSTEAD OF COMING UP WITH STUPID PLANS? WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?" she fumed, mainly disliking the fact that they were dressed all fancy like while she was in her comfy 'in the house' clothes. With a growl, she stormed out of the dining room, ignoring the roaring laughter of the teens and the whimpers of Tamaki.

"But I thought it was a good idea to surprise you guys!"

"Who was that anyway, Senpai?"

**End Prologue: by CheetahLover101**

**Next chapter by Silver Quil.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya Ootori looked on with a bored stance at the others, they were in Tamaki's mansion. Apparently he had something "Super-Duper important!" to show them (as he had put it). Kyoya was expecting a new gadget, or an addition to the mansion that was going to be built (maybe even a new animal that was discovered, who knows?).

He hadn't expected this fiery blonde girl that had shown up in a button-up and jeans (contrasting to the elegant school uniforms they wore).

Truth be told, she had interested him a little bit when she had entered the room. Her face had glowed a magnificent shade of purple as she had yelled at Tamaki, and the expression on his face was priceless. In different circumstances he would have laughed, but Kyoya was a very serious person. So he acted indifferently to the humorous scene, as did Haruhi.

However, certain _others_ (_cough_Hikaru and Kaoru_cough_) roared with laughter. Mori cracked a smile and Hunny giggled like a three year old who had done something naughty.

The girl stormed out of the dining room, braided hair flowing behind her like streamers of gold paper. Tamaki whimpered pitifully, holding his arms over his head in a defensive position.

"But I thought it was a good idea to surprise you guys!"

_Well apparently not._

Haruhi sighed and turned to the whimpering blonde. "Who was that anyways Senpai?"

Tamaki gave another small whimper.

"My cousin, Edlyn."

...

The sun shined over Ouran Academy, streaks of light painting the landscape around the school a glorious array of colour (it wasn't that glorious though, considering the amount of sparkles _everywhere_). Seriously, everything friggin shone like a star on steroids. Edlyn Elric, the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and 'Hero of the people' stopped to look at the absolutely gigantic building in front of her (to-do list in hand). To make a long story short, she wasn't impressed.

Jesus, the thing had more sparkles than Armstrong on one of his hugging sprees and pink _everywhere. _And she meant EVERYWHERE. Edlyn had always been more of a tomboy, sure she didn't appreciate pink things but she could stand them and tolerate them.

The amount of pink here was too much.

Why had she even agreed to go here?

_Because your only close family left is dead, and the only others related to you were a bunch of rich snobs who live here. This far away country where children are required to go to school._

Oh right.

Edlyn shuddered and continued up the huge steps of the enormous building, hesitantly opening the doors that shrouded the inner school from view. She was immediately hit with the strong scent of rose petals and perfume, a menagerie of people were clumped in the foyer. All were sporting expensive looking uniforms. The girls wore poofy princess-esque dresses and the boys were dressed in purple jackets and black dress pants.

A few people stopped to stare at her, Edlyn's casual look clearly stood out from the school uniforms. However, she merely glared at the people staring, causing all of them to blush and look away. Ignoring the other students, she walked on with her wheat coloured eyes focused on the list she had made herself.

**_1) Entrance exam_**

**_2) Go to the office for orientation_**

**_3) Pick up uniform_**

Edlyn grimaced.

**_4) Lunch_**

**_5) Do whatever_**

...

The entrance exam was a piece of cake (or pie, pie sounded better) and, to the astonishment of the teachers, she finished it in a total of thirty measly minutes. They soon discovered she had gotten everything (_everything_) right, so they went straight to the orientation.

It was long and mind-numbingly boring. She didn't care about the 'luxuries' and 'benefits' of Ouran, or it's 'rich and long' history. Edlyn just wanted to get the hell out of there and find her stupid uniform (she wasn't looking forward to it, she _hated _dresses).

Finally, when the teacher stopped her compulsive rambling and handed her her papers, the blonde went to get that freaking uniform. The poofy monstrosity that should be sent to clothes hell (or something...).

May the gate or whatever powers that were up there help her.

...

The host club sighed as Tamaki gushed over his cousin.

"And she looked so adorable in the dress! Daddy's so proud of his little cousin! Look, I even got pictures!"

A phone was pushed in the hosts faces, showing a very flustered and blushing Edlyn to them. The dress looked nice on her, showing curves they didn't know she had.

Kyoya did have to admit that she looked cute, or at least more feminine than the girl he had seen at the mansion.

Hikaru and Kaoru gained devilish grins when they saw the picture (expressions = "Yay! More blackmail material!"). They looked and nodded at each other, surely plotting some kind of prank on Edlyn. Kyoya pitied the girl for what was going to happen to her. The twins took the phone and examined the picture more

The doors to Music Room #3 were then bashed open by a fuming Edlyn in a dress. She smiled sweetly at Tamaki, though it held bloody intentions behind it. Tamaki cowered, and rightly so.

"Oh wonderful cousin, do you perhaps have those photos you took of me? I would very much like those back, and I won't hesitate to use force if you don't give them!" Her voice was sickly sweet, and reeked of those 'I'm-going-to-hurt-you' vibes. Tamaki cowered even more and pointed to the Hitachiin twins.

"They have them."

The smirks that were on their faces disappeared instantly, a cold feeling climbing in the windows of the room.

"Oh shit."

And the two ran for their lives.

...

It didn't take long for the twins to be caught by Edlyn and have the phone forced away from them, after which, the pictures were deleted and all hopes of blackmail were gone. Edlyn then thanked Tamaki, and was about to leave when she was stopped by her cousin.

"Edlyn wait! You haven't been introduced to the host club yet!" Tamaki clung to her small form and spun her around to look at everyone. All the while, she wore an irritated mask. Tamaki, however, didn't notice. He pointed to each member of the host club in turn.

"The strong silent type, Takeshi Morinozuka."

Ed's eye twitched.

"The lotila, Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the mischievous types."

The twins smirked at the girl, her eye twitched a little more vigorously this time.

"Kyoya Ootori, cool type."

Kyoya did not smile or frown, but kept his face indifferent.

"Haruhi Fujioka over here is the natural type, and I'm the princely type!"

Edlyn facepalmed. She glared at Tamaki, making sure to convey her feelings of annoyance. Nevertheless, she walked up to each host and shook their hand. But on Haruhi's turn she hesitated.

"Why is a girl wearing a boy's uniform?"

**AN (Silver Quil): So guys... I see that you've favourited and followed this story. Now that you have, could you please review? It really means a lot to my co-author and I! So if you visit this story, and/or follow/favourite, could you drop a review? **

**Chapter by: Silver Quil**

**Next Chapter by CheetahLover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chii: I am so sorry I took so long! Please forgive me! -crawls on hands and knees-**

Before anyone could even bat an eyelash at the short blonde's observation, Ed got an evil glint in her honey colored eyes. "If she can wear a guy's uniform, does that mean I could ditch this yellow monstrosity?" she asked while plucking at said dress. The first reaction came from Tamaki, and Ed mentally sighed, he wasn't going to make this easy. But then again, when did her dear cousin make anything easy? He was the one who made things so complicated that she was surprised that he didn't mess things up constantly, though that was most likely because he had so many friends to help him.

"But Edlyn, you look so cute in that! Why on earth would you want to hide in a uniform meant for boys?!" he asked, looking horrified that she would even dream of wearing anything else. She let out her sigh this time, it accompanied with an eye roll as she looked away from Haruhi and at Tamaki. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked out one of them, unbeknownst to her how feminine the pose truly was.

"Tamaki, you basically answered your own question." When he looked confusedly at her still, she groaned. "Do I look like the type that wants to look cute?! Come on, have you seen me wear anything frilly," she started ticking things off on her fingers, "Pink, floral, short, and or have symbols like hearts and other chick stuff? No, and for good reason. I will make this simple for your small brain, I dislike girly crap, that includes dresses." She said, ending her small speech with a huff, crossing her arms.

"In case you haven't noticed, Edlyn, you are a girl; therefore you should wear things that are girly! And dresses are made especially for girls. Er, no offence to your father Haruhi." Though the part to Haruhi confused Ed a bit, her cousin was seriously annoying her. What right did he have to tell her what to wear?! He wasn't in charge of her life damn it!

"Who the hell says girls have to wear dresses?!" she yelled out towards him, gaining back everyone's attention with her outburst. Her face was red with her anger. "I understand that some girls like wearing dresses, but why on earth should I? You don't get the say in how I live my life, I have done it by myself for so long anyway, and why would it change now? You aren't my mom, not my brother, so fuck off!" with that, she stormed out of the room.

They all stood in the second awkward silence the girl had caused since meeting her, but this time there were no smiles or smirks, no snorts or snickers. The hosts looked at Tamaki, expecting to see him whimpering like last time, but that's not what they got. He was staring at the door Ed had gone out of with a look of concern, his brow furrowed.

"Don't worry, I am sure she will come back once she has cooled down Senpai." Haruhi said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, she did it before boss." said Hikaru and Koaru in unison.

"…I think she was crying…" was all he said, causing a few eyes to widen and turn towards the door.

Meanwhile, Ed was racing threw the crowded halls, trying to will away the tears that fell down her face. _Damn it, why am I crying? What a weak thing to do, I haven't cried since Al…no, don't think about it, keep running Ed, pump your legs, it makes you feel better. _She listened to herself, bursting out the doors and jumping down the steps, taking five at a time, gaining stares from everyone. Her hair flew out behind her, just like her dress. The girl ran towards the gardens, not realizing that it was the one in sight of the hosts. Once she was in the middle of the garden, she stopped running and bent over, catching her breath. The tears still fell, fogging her vision as she took deep breaths.

The tears made her even angrier, she grit her teeth to the point of painful. This was stupid, why was she even here? Acting out the life he wanted, the one he didn't get to. She should have stayed in Amestris. She was still their dog anyway, she should have stayed and got her mind off of everything by doing missions, that was easy enough. She could be the emotionless person she wanted to be on the train and take out her anger on the people she was sent to fight. It would be simple!

She would laugh at Havoc and Breda's jokes, crack some of her own, make small talk with Fuery and Falman, smile at Hawkeye and talk if she did, and then argue with Mustang. Then she would leave the office and give up the emotions, her face would become a blank slate, like she was on the inside. And yet when she thought of that, her heart would squeeze. She remembered the pity they tried to give her, and the sorrow that she caused. It was her fault after all, she had taken too long, and she was too late.

She was lucky most of the students were inside, because at that moment, she fell to her knees, hugging herself as her silent crying turned into sobs. They wracked her small frame, the warm tears making some of her bangs stick to her face. _I am sorry, I am so sorry. Sorry Winry for making you waste an apple pie, sorry everyone for taking away the hope, sorry those that I have hurt for my goal, sorry, sorry, sorry…_that one word became a chant that she slowly started to say aloud, her voice cracking in her own sorrow. She was having a hard time breathing, her breath was shaky not only from crying, but her throat was burning.

The last thing she remembered was passing out from the cough attack that her crying had started.

**Chapter by: CheetahLover101**

**Next chapter by Silver Quil**


End file.
